


Strawberries and Cheese

by Discorded_Reality



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discorded_Reality/pseuds/Discorded_Reality
Summary: Space Taco Bell you say? Challenge accepted.Art belongs to @high-prince-vanity on Tumbler





	Strawberries and Cheese

 

To say it had been an interesting week would have been a massive understatement. It all started with a certain brown haired, blue eyed, bearded pain in his ass deciding he just had to come on this mission to the outer rim with him. The said pain in the ass had managed to somehow eject their fuel supply by some sort of miracle of stupidity, so they were running on fumes as it were.

It was by some cosmic blessing from the force that they had made it to this tiny backwater moon to refuel and resupply, landing the Scimitar next to what appeared to be some sort of fast food establishment with gaudy neon lights. Maul sighed as he lowered the ramp, looking over at his overly excited companion who was tapping away at his com.

“What are you doing…” Maul asked his head in his hands. “Oh just writing something on tumbler” Kenobi grinned, laughing at Maul’s expression. “Oh come on this will be fun! Let's go check it out!.” The human said pointing at the gaudy restaurant.

Bluesteel: *Just landed in the middle of nowhere this place looks awesome! The strawberry is not amused as usual but this will be sweet!*. #adventure #angry strawberry #food!

“Seriously this place can’t be THAT amazing Kenobi” Maul said, looking mildly irritated by the others exuberance. “Wait are you blogging this?” the Zabrak raised his brow. “Maaaaaybe” Kenobi smiled that dazzling smile that let him practically get away with murder, and Maul just gave up with a grunt “Whatever just keep up.” He rolled his eyes.

They entered the establishment and Maul felt like he had permanently burned his retinas under the fluorescent lighting, he squinted up at the menu and felt like he was going to have to smash something it was just so… Colorful.

Kenobi laughed at Maul's expression of horror, as the Zabrak squinted at the menu items, there were a wide variety of something called a “taco” including a special of some sorts carrying a variety of 12 of them. He looked like he was going to be sick as he smelled the grease and oil that seemed to saturate the very air in the place.

He approached the counter and looked at the young far too overly exuberant servant that ran the register. “Do you have anything that is not deep fried in this… animal fat?” Maul asked looking disgusted his lip curling. The young man's smile wavered… It was going to be one of THOSE nights. “I’m afraid not sir, but I would recommend one of the Taco meals with our signature Diablo chips.” Maul's eye twitched at the man's squeaky voice, and just wanted the encounter to be over. “Very well one of those then yes.” He turned to Kenobi who was trying to cover his mouth and stifle his laughter and failing ,miserably. “Y…your face Maul… Oh my stars I thought you were going to blow a gasket!” The human cackled with laughter.

Maul gritted his teeth and sighed. Closing his eyes… *you can’t kill him Maul… Someone would miss him, namely you ironically… Just breathe…* Kenobi looked at the menu still grinning that glittering smile. “Hi! I will have the 12 taco box please and a side of nachos!” The young man looked Kenobi up and down “are you sure sir that’s a lot of food for one person.” Kenobi just grinned. “Heck yes!”

Kenobi grabbed Maul's hand and dragged him over to a booth and sat him down across from him, and Maul got out his com and checked his feed, looking up at Kenobi… “Angry Strawberry…?” He raised his “eyebrow” quizzically Kenobi blushed and rubbed at his hair. “Well… I guess?” He laughed and winked at Maul. “You're lucky I like you Kenobi.” Maul laughed

Maulinit: *kenobi … This “strawberry” is going to strangle you if you don’t stop screwing up my ship.* #better behave #bearded idiot #I swear I will leave your ass here

Kenobi looked up with a raised eyebrow at Maul. “Strangle me huh? and hey now… Bearded idiot?” Kenobi frowned slightly. Maul shrugged, “at least your MY bearded idiot.” Maul sighed in exasperation, the human just grinned that charming smile of his.

The young man came to the table carrying a tray of food, setting it down in front of them and retreating a safe distance from the Zabrak who he eyes vary warily. “Holy shit Kenobi… I don’t think you ordered enough food.” Maul shook his head… How could he ingest all of that … Grease, it made him shudder with revulsion.

Maul picked up his taco and unwrapped it and used the force to lift up the bag of chips reading the label, “Diablo” the bag read, and had a warning label, oh this would be good… and eyed the food skeptically, and heard a “click” and his eyes shot over to Kenobi… “What did you just do?” Maul asked immediately irritated and suspicious of his long time friend, turned lover.

“Ooooh you’ll see.” Kenobi grinned. Tapping away at his com.

He uploaded the 6 second clip of Maul and the food, and added a comment.  
Bluesteel: *Maul looks like he’s trying to convince his food to self combust.* #angry strawberry #not amused #this is funny as hell

Maul met his blue eyes and shook his head in wonder.

Maulinit: *I am going to fucking kill you Kenobi… Seriously stay there while I murder your bearded ass.* #dead man walking #Bearded idiot

Strkllrkid: @maulingit @Bluesteel *are you guys on a date??!!!*

Maulinit: @ Strkllrkid *SHUT UP KYLO*

Strkllrkid: @maulinit @Bluesteel *Definitely a Date.*

Maulinit: @ Strkllrkid *I HATE YOU*

Bluesteel: @maulinit @Strkllrkid * :D *

Maul looked up at Kenobi and just sighed. “Shut up.” Kenobi laughed as he stuffed his face full of tacos, Maul managed his single taco and cringed as he felt the grease on his fingers. He was going to likely regret this at some point.

Kenobi finished his food and walked up to the counter. “I would like to order a large container of nacho cheese please.” The young man looked at him and just blinked. “We don’t sell it separately in those quantities.” Kenobi waved his hand “You will give me a large tub of nacho cheese and chips.” The young man's eyes glazed over. “I will give you a large tub of nacho cheese and chips.” He disappeared and Kenobi bounced over with his prize. “Let's go!” He beamed, practically dragging Maul back to the ship.

“What did you get that for?” Maul asked. “Oh you’ll see” Kenobi grinned, dragging Maul into the kitchen and pulling off Maul's robes and top, making Maul raise his eyebrows but this was something that happened often enough between them. What he didn’t expect was Bing pinned on the top of the table and covered in nacho cheese, as Kenobi smeared it all over his chest. Maul looked up at the human with horror. “What are…” Kenobi grinned “shhhh… Just wait.”

The Jedi finished and grinned and then took off his top as well and grabbed the bag. “Crap!” He exclaimed. “What…” Maul said. “They didn’t give me any chips…” Maul sighed. “You are the damn chip idiot.” Kenobi growled and began to lick Maul's chest, indeed he was.

“Hey Maul…” Kenobi said as he licked his lips. “Yeah?” Kenobi chuckled. “You are now officially strawberries and cheese.” “…” Maul shook his head. “I love you, you big bearded idiot, now clean this up.” He grinned wolfishly.

This was a very very interesting trip, maybe he would let Kenobi mess up his ship more often, after all, Kenobi was HIS bearded idiot.

  
  



End file.
